The Loudest Thanksgiving
"The Loudest Thanksgiving" (originally titled "Fowl Play") is the 73rd episode of The Loud House, and also the series' Thanksgiving episode. Plot On the day before Thanksgiving, Lori and Bobby call each other up to tell each other about what their respective families are doing for the occasion, which happens to be the first time the Santiagos have spent the holiday with the Casagrandes in five years. After showing each other what their respective families are doing, Lori and Bobby feel a little sad about this being their first Thanksgiving apart and openly express a desire to possibly spend Thanksgiving with each other. However, Lincoln overhears Lori saying she might go visit Bobby for Thanksgiving, and Bobby's grandfather Hector overhears Bobby saying the same thing to Lori. When Lincoln tells his parents and other sisters what he heard Lori saying, they fear that Lori may never spend another holiday with them, and meanwhile, the Casagrandes fear the same thing upon learning that Bobby wants to spend Thanksgiving with his girlfriend. The Louds promptly start trying to convince Lori that she should stay with them for Thanksgiving, while over at the Casagrande Apartment building, the Casagrandes do the same for Bobby. Eventually, Lori and Bobby both figure out what their respective families are up to. The lovebirds call each other up again, explaining their current predicament. Bobby then suggests to Lori that maybe they should have their families get together, at which point both of their families (who were eavesdropping on the conversation) barge in to say which one of them should host. Since the families can't come to an agreement, Lori flips a coin, with Bobby calling heads for the Casagrandes; it lands on tails, meaning the Louds get to host. The Louds, however, figure that they should make sure this Thanksgiving dinner is the best ever, so that Lori and Bobby will want to spend all future Thanksgivings with them. Ronnie Anne and the Casagrandes, meanwhile, figure that they should show Lori and Bobby why Thanksgiving with them would be better. On Thanksgiving day, after the Santiagos and Casagrandes arrive at the Loud house, competition quickly begins between the families when Rosa brings a truck full of food from the Casagrande Mercado, in an attempt to overshadow Lynn Sr.'s cooking. The Louds then perform their annual courtroom sketch, in which Lori plays a judge who pardons a turkey played by Lily. Not to be outdone by the Louds, Frida and Carlota introduce their Thanksgiving act, in which the Santiagos and Casagrandes all do a "turkey dance" to Hector's guitar playing, with Lori quickly joining in. Then, when it's time for dinner, the families' bickering gets worse, with Lynn Sr. and Rosa putting too much food on Lori and Bobby's plates, and then Rita and Hector both trying to make a toast at once. The argument soon turns into a major food fight between the families, until Rita eventually calls a stop to it, saying they should just ask Lori and Bobby where they would rather spend Thanksgiving. However, it turns out that the young couple has disappeared. We then see that Lori and Bobby ran off to Flip's Food and Fuel, completely distressed over the fact that their families couldn't get along. Just then, the Louds and Casagrandes arrive at the gas station, wanting to know why the couple ran out on them. Bobby and Lori explain that they couldn't stand the fighting, and decided that if their families can't get along, they might as well just spend Thanksgiving alone. The Louds and Casagrandes feel guilty about driving the young lovers away, and they each decide maybe they should just let them spend Thanksgiving with the other family. Flip, however, gives them a better solution - the Louds and Casagrandes could simply alternate hosting duties every year. The Louds and Casagrandes agree to that idea and finally make amends, and after Lynn Jr. asks what they're going to do about this Thanksgiving, they decide to have their Thanksgiving dinner together right there at Flip's station. The special closes on Luna and Hector performing a duet to celebrate the newfound friendship between their respective families. Trivia *This episode marks the first time Lori and Bobby have actually kissed onscreen. *This is the last episode in which Ronnie Anne was voiced by Breanna Yde; from her next speaking role onward, Izabella Alvarez would take over the role. International premieres * Canada: November 30, 2018 * Southeast Asia: January 3, 2019 * Russia: January 17, 2019 * Africa: January 17, 2019 * Spain: January 21, 2019 * Europe: February 5, 2019 * Netherlands: February 8, 2019 * Norway: February 12, 2019 * Sweden: February 12, 2019 * United Kingdom: February 25, 2019 * Israel: April 14, 2019 * Mexico: April 22, 2019 * France: May 4, 2019 * Germany: May 22, 2019 External links * * id:The Loudest Thanksgiving Category:Thanksgiving productions